So How Did Viggo Capture Astrid?
by Clare C.G
Summary: SPOILERS FOR S4 OF RTTE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is a little scene that is my version of how Viggo could have possibly captured Astrid to use against Hiccup. If you've watched season 4 you know the scene. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Ok, so I finished Season 4 of Race to the Edge on Tuesday and we all know that sudden bit of Astrid once again being the damsel in distress without us even finding out how she ended up that way or why Stormfly allowed it to happen. So I thought I'd write a little bit that could explain it. It's not perfect, just an idea I needed to get out of my head. And while I was writing this I realised how much of a better ending it would be if the confrontation had happened mid-air and when Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye, Astrid had been the one to knock Viggo off Stormfly and into the volcano. Maybe I'll write that at some point too.**

 **A bit near the end of this was inspired by a post made by Saracorinnelikesthis on Tumblr about how the conversation between Astrid and Viggo would have gone on the way up to the volcano and if it was like the one he had with Hiccup earlier in the episode. Their version is way better than the way I tried to rewrite it though. I hope they don't mind because a few bits ended up sounding word for word the same no matter how hard I tried.**

 **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review. Love reviews!**

* * *

 **So How Did Viggo capture Astrid**

Astrid left the other Dragon Riders to take out the hunters ships and went to find Hiccup. He should have been back from dropping Viggo off on the shore by now and Astrid couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him. She knew Viggo couldn't be trusted. He might not have taken the chance to kill Hiccup earlier but now Ryker was defeated it was obvious Viggo didn't need the Dragon Riders anymore, so why wouldn't he take the chance now to take Hiccup out and get the Dragon Eye back?

Astrid saw Viggo on the beach, alone, a big smirk on his face. He had to be planning his way to betray them and she wanted to be the one to take him out before he could. For taking Stormfly away from her, for what he put Berk through taking their cold and cutting off the trade ships, for the trap that caused her to get the Scourge of Odin that could have killed her, not even caring for the deaths of his men in the process or even if she had died. For all the harm he'd put hundreds of dragons through. For everything he'd put Hiccup through. She'd give Viggo a scar for every one of them.

Viggo looked up when he heard a dragon land and he smiled when he saw it was Astrid. He knew she'd follow Hiccup eventually. She always did. "Where is he?" Astrid demanded, walking towards him with her axe pointing right at him.

"He went off to help destroy my ships," Viggo said. "I can assure you I have done nothing to your boyfriend. Yet."

"You dare lay a finger on him and we'll get to see how smart you are when I've removed your head from your shoulders!"

"That I would look forward to seeing. It would almost be worth letting you watch me kill him."

Astrid screamed with rage as she charged at Viggo, swinging her axe at him in blind fury. Viggo side stepped every swing, waiting for the right moment to strike. He grabbed hold of Astrid's axe and yanked her towards him with enough force to make her gasp and let go. As he wrapped his arm round her front to keep her against him and her arms locked down, Stormfly raised her tail spikes, ready to fire. "I wouldn't if I were you dragon," Viggo said putting the axe close to Astrid's neck. "One move and she dies."

"It's ok Stormfly," Astrid said trying to stay calm. "We'll do as he says and then _kill him_ later."

"Good girl. You know if you stopped rushing in and thought a bit more in battle you might have been able to beat me. You clearly have the strength and the skill. I've heard how you've taken down my men when you've clearly thought statically." Viggo started pulling Astrid towards her dragon, lowering the axe enough that Astrid was able to breath enough to struggle against Viggo's grip to try and get free. He released her enough for het to climb onto Stormfly's back, the axe close to her back while he climbed on behind her. once on, his arms were around her again and the axe back near her throat. "Dragon, take us to Hiccup," Viggo ordered. Stormfly carefully flew up into the air, not wanting to go too fast in case anything happened that would hurt her rider.

"So I take it the plan is to make Hiccup hand over the Dragon Eye for my safety," Astrid said. "He won't do it you know. He won't risk the safety of the dragons for me."

"Really? Because I remember he did just that to save your life before," Viggo said.

"Only because he knew what the dragon would do to your ship and escape on its own. He won't hand over the Dragon Eye. I won't let him."

"I wonder what it must be like. To be in love with a man who you just know will not have you as their number one priority. And your future chief? I'm not sure how I would handle such a situation. I guess it must complicate things, blurring the lines between desire and duty. It must hurt a little, knowing you must fall somewhere close behind his dragons and his tribe, at the very least?"

Astrid struggled against Viggo's grip again, making him pull her tighter against him. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head. She wasn't going to let him try and get between her and Hiccup. He knew Hiccup loved her, and she didn't care if she wasn't going to be top priority from time to time, that the village and dragons would come first sometimes. It had been one of the reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place.

They were getting closer to the volcano and Astrid could see Fishlegs flying away on Meatlug, leaving Hiccup and Toothless at the top. She wanted to call out and warn him of what was about to happen, to tell him he needed to get the Dragon Eye somewhere safe. If Viggo saw Hiccup leave he might lower the axe and loosen his grip, giving her a chance to overpower him and escape. But then it was too late, they were landing on the volcano and the scene she had never wanted to put Hiccup through was going to play out, and she could only hope the outcome would lead to Viggo's downfall.


End file.
